


Satin and Silk Maketh The Man

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Switching, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Sam in lace, light hearted, toppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Underwear was something that was utilitarian on men and titillating on women. And that was that. At least… that was that until Dean saw Sam…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: smpc [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Satin and Silk Maketh The Man

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s been a hot minute, and you actually have Somer to thank for this, since I just missed the sign up then she came and found me on twitter and said she liked my stories, and like, how could I not write after that?  
> This not beta read, all mistakes are my own, I don’t own the boys.

The first time Dean saw them, he’d been more than a little surprised. 

To him, underwear was something functional. He owned enough that he only needed to wash once a week, he wore it so his dick didn’t chafe and his balls didn’t get squished. And sure, he’d seen more than his fair share of busty Asian beauties in scraps of silk and lace, and that was nice, but it never occurred to him that men would wear them. Not until Sam bent down and the top of a jade green string showed above his jeans. 

Dean would forever live the embarrassment of his first thought - _surely that’s chafing and got to hurt like a bitch_ \- but his second thought… his second thought was a much dreamier thought, full of _soft silk_ and _big dick_ and _I wonder what that looks like_.

He then promptly put it out of his mind. At least that what he told his dick. And when they were in bed Sam was captivating enough that he just saw Sam, and those fake shadows definitely weren’t reaching across Sam’s hips like strips of lace. And his sex driven brain definitely didn’t superimpose pics of Sam’s face on the lingerie models. Which was weird. So fucking weird. 

Didn’t stop him coming all over the pages though. 

~o~ 

At first, Dean thought he was just more observant. The flashes of fire engine red, the striking purple string splitting Sam’s muscular ass cheeks… Okay, okay, that was more imagination that observation, because Sam’s jeans stayed disturbingly put across those slim hips, showing nothing more than the top of a purple string and the wrap of lace across his hips. 

Hang on… 

“Son of a – you’re doing this on purpose!” 

Because there was no way in Hell that Sam “I have to buy this brand of briefs because they are comfortable, and these socks because they don’t rub, and these shirts because they fit my wide manly shoulders” Winchester, didn’t know that his well fitting jeans were exposing his equally well fitting underwear. There was no way on earth! 

And judging by Sam’s smug expression, Dean said that bit out loud. 

Dammit! 

~o~

It didn’t stop there. Sam’s underwear became more exposed and more captivating. A stronger man than Dean would have broken… okay, that wasn’t true. Dean was already a broken man. He was a mess of want and spent more time than he would ever admit to stroking himself thinking about Sam’s lean lines covered in the softest sweetest bits of lace. And that was where Dean’s brain stopped. 

Dean was simple. A manly man, who was rough around the edges. In his more introspective moments, he could acknowledge that some of that may have been due to nurture, but this Dean ‘I helped stop the motherfucking apocalypse’ Winchester was not soft. Or sweet. Or pretty. 

Dean was the very opposite to Sam’s pretty panties. Sam wasn’t always good about asking for what he wanted. There was that one time he kept on feeding Dean chocolate sauce and whipped cream until he figured out Sam wanted Dean to lick it off his body. And seriously, he should have just asked, because Dean was over whipped cream for _months_. Mind you, the pay off was pretty damn sweet… 

Soft… sweet… Just like Sam’s panties. 

So, the question became, was Sam sending him a subtle message? Was he pleading for Dean to treathim gently? Did Sam need that? He’d never had any complaints, but maybe Sam needed to be wooed? Was that even a word the kids used nowadays? To be honest, it wasn’t a word Dean ever expected to use, but it seemed to suit his brother. And even with a pretty flower in his hair, and lace wrapped around that sweet ass, Sam could still kick ass. Not Dean’s off course, Dean was still the top dog, able to take down a monster (and his brother) in a single bound, but Sam was a pretty close second. 

Fuck! _Focus_ , he sternly told himself. Here he was thinking about how to treat Sam gently, and that lead into his brother's kickass skills. And his ass. _Fuuuuuuuuck_. What was he meant to do? He couldn’t just ask, could he? 

~o~

As it turned out, despite his best intentions, he couldn’t. The words just wouldn’t come. More than once he hovered at Sam’s side, but couldn’t find the appropriate thing to say. So he tried to show it instead. He added a salad to dinner. Okay that wasn’t a raging success. Sam’s bitching that _mixing two salad leaves together doesn’t make a salad_ was incredibly unfair – they were called _salad_ leaves after all. 

Still, Dean was a man who could admit to failure and move on, so he charmingly cleaned Sam’s knife after a particularly hard day. Because that was the gentlemanly thing to do. Sam hadn’t appreciated it though. He didn’t even notice! Although Dean could just about forgive that one, since he had concussion from the roof falling on his head. 

And it took weeks of teasing moments before Dean’s mouth beat his brain. 

“I wanna see it all.”

Sam’s face was blank for a moment, before he turned a blinding smile on Dean. Dean couldn’t help but return it, and it took mere moments for Dean to reach his brother. He walked Sam backwards, hands slipping down his hips, and finally _finally_ Dean got to run his hands over the lacy goodness. It felt soft and gorgeous and-

“Green’s your colour, you know,” Dean whispered huskily, not sure if he was caressing Sam’s hips or just trying to get his hands on those lacy strips of nothing.

Sam turned serious eyes on him, before he smiled, slow and predatory. 

“Ready for the rest?”

~o~

Dean practically choked on his enthusiasm. Soon – soon! – he would be able to see what he’d been imagining for months! As soon as Dean could get his fingers working and undo Sam’s fucking jeans, they could get a move on and – 

“Arggghhh!” Dean’s gave voice to his frustration. When did his stupid hands stop working? 

Before he could cause any harm to his precious brother, Sam proved his dexterity, unbuttoning his jeans and shucking them off. He made short work of his shirt, and then he was there, in front of Dean. Not naked, but so very, very, sexy. 

So sexy Dean’s brain exploded. 

Sam looked amazing. Amazing. The panties – cos that’s what they were! Silky, lacy, green panties that cupped Sam’s cock before reaching around his slender hips. That wasn’t all though, oh no… underneath his plaid button down he was wearing some sort of matching green top, the tiny straps making Sam’s shoulders look wider, stronger, and it was attached to some lacy shit that did nothing to hide the strong contours of Sam’s chest. If anything it accentuated the hard lines. 

Dean couldn’t say a single fucking word! Sam was too delicious for words! But he had to say word, he had to say something, otherwise Sam would think Dean didn’t like it, and-

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Sam’s voice was warm, and Dean felt himself relax- though there was no time to respond before Sam’s mouth on his was… not quite what he expected. Instead of the gentle, tentative kiss he’d been expecting, Sam’s his teeth sharp as they nipped at his lips, his mouth greedy as they swallowed his soft gasps. 

Damn Sam, whose mouth and hands worked just fine. 

Pulling himself back, Dean took another steadying breath, reminding himself that Sam needed gentleness and wooing. And what better place to start that at the top. Dean toyed with that soft ribbons, letting his reverent hands slide down, stroking gently along Sam’s shoulder before brushing over nipples that peaked proudly beneath his touch. Cheeky, Dean thought, as he continued to tease, imagining the lace, soft as it was, catching as Sam’s nipple reached towards his light touch. It took time, moments, minutes, Dean wasn’t sure, before he could tear his eyes away from the hard nub. 

He continued his long, slow slide of exploration, but eventually Dean is on his knees between Sam’s legs, nosing at his cock barely contained by the green silk. Dean kisses along the lace, feeling the warmth of Sam’s body, feeling the way his cock hardens, and Sam's cock leaks fat drops of precome, and Dean can’t tell whether the wet patches are from Dean’s mouth, or Sam’s cock. 

Dean kissed along the length, before letting his mouth drop lower, sucking on Sam’s balls. It must feel good, Dean muses somewhere at the back of his mind, the silky slide of the material combined with Dean’s hot, wet mouth. He sucked harder, filling his mouth as much as he could. Above him, Sam groaned and twisted. Dean let Sam’s ball drop out of his mouth, before moving his head and getting work on the other one. He could probably make Sam come just like-

Abruptly Sam’s balls are pulled from his mouth, and Dean’s head was jerked up. Sam had one hand on either of Dean’s arm, holding him in place. If he wasn’t so cock drunk, he’d probably complain, but really all he wants is that cock back in his mouth, and when Sam looks ay him like that, all smoldering, it makes Dean’s heart beat harshly, and his face flush. 

“I’m going to fuck your face now and when I come, I want you to swallow every single drop.”

Dean would have been insulted – as if he ever didn’t – but he was too fucking ready. That… and Sam’s cock and that lace were just too good.

“Dreamed of this, Sammy,” he murmured, which was all he had time to do before he was once more pushed to his knees and Sam’s lace covered cock was pushing at his lips. 

Dean opened his mouth, letting his tongue scrape along the soft material, although it wasn’t long before Sam grunted and reached down between them, simply pushing the panties aside and letting his dick bounce free. Moaning softly, Dean closed his eyes feeling the velvety cockhead brush against his cheek as Sam’s hips thrust forward, seeking the warmth of Dean’s mouth. 

Sam’s big hands found their way to Dean’s face, and for just a moment, the were gentle, cradling each side of his face. Then one was in his hair, pulling his head back, the other pressing against his jaw so his mouth opened. He didn’t have time to take a proper breath before Sam’s cock was in his mouth, hard and deep. 

He might have spluttered, he definitely drooled, but he found his rhythm and he swallowed as Sam thrust forward again and again, those heavy balls hitting Dean’s chin. He kept his jaw lax, and felt Sam’s cock fill his throat again and again. The only warning Dean had that Sam was ready to come was when he pressed himself as deep into Dean’s mouth as he could, and just sort of stayed there, as his cock jerked and sputtered and filled Dean’s belly with come. 

When Sam pulled out, Dean was gasping for breath. His hand fluttered at his throat, and when he could breathe properly, he looked up. Sam was magnificent in his undone glory – eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, and soft dick pressed against Dean’s cheek. Dean shifted his head, gently kissing the beast before he shakily found his feet. 

He’d intended to push Sam back gently, kiss his sweet lips and tempting tits, still encased in green lace and then fuck him until he found his own satisfaction in Sam’s hot ass. That was the plan, but instead Sam’s hands are everywhere, unbuttoning this, and ripping that until Dean stands naked and somewhat shocked. 

It’s worth it though, because Sam stands too, and Dean gets the full impact, of the lace covered chest, and those went and dirty panties, which are doing fuck all, since Sam’s cock is still sticking deliciously out the side. Perhaps it should have looked ridiculous, but it didn’t, oh no! It was captivating and delicious, and Dean couldn’t wait to get his hands all over that.

Actually, why was he waiting? Sam had recovered enough to give him the come-hither eyes, and Dean was dying to hither (and come, his stupid dick reminded him). Still, sometimes his dick was sensible, so he didn’t even pretend to resist. 

“Sammy. Fuck! You look amazing!”

Taking a steadying breath, Dean forcibly moved his hand back, before taking another look at Sam. He was sin personified. And Dean _wanted_. Reaching out with greedy hands, ready to push his brother down to the bed, and instead found himself face down on the bed. 

To say he was surprised was no understatement. Dean managed to get a hand under himself, and turned his head til he was looking over his shoulder at Sam, who was looming over him. 

“Uh, Sam?”

Sam’s eyes were dark as he eyed Dean’s naked ass. 

“It’s going to take me a little while until I’m hard again, but that just gives me time to get your ass nice and loose before I fuck you so hard you forget your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n Ahhhh… my life is so unbelievably busy and overwhelming right now. In my head, I had all the hours to work on this, and then not only did I not have time during the week, but I ended up having to work both days this weekend AND we had a house inspection so I had to clean. I am not saying that to complain (ok maybe a little bit, I am tired dammit!) but to offer some reason as to why this didn’t go as far as I wanted it too.  
> The good news is, with this? I have broken the writing dry streak, and I have so many ideas – gen, and funny, and sweet, and poly… which I think I will get a chance to right. I am hoping that this is the start of some more writing for me.  
> So! I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
